Acorralado
by Antoshka
Summary: Siempre que lo tenía frente a él, sentía esa horrible sensación y aunque intentara escapar de él, siempre tenía una táctica para tenerlo a sus pies. (Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos ellos son de sus respectivos autores Este fic participa en el Reto: ¡Que viva el crack! Del foro Multifandom is the new Black.)


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos ellos pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

 _Este one-shot, participa en el reto ¡Que viva el crack! del foro Multifandom is the new Black._

* * *

¿Qué tan posible era hallar a dos personas que entraran, casi, en el mismo _"círculo"_ con respecto a la personalidad, en un mismo lugar y un mismo instante? Casi improbable, pero cuando se trataba de una reunión de aquella índole, con presencias muy reconocidas por todo el mundo, sus posibilidades, tal vez, subían un poco más; aunque, esa noche, había llegado a niveles insospechados.

 _Insospechados y enfermizos._

Anthony Edward Stark, un multimillonario, un genio y en cierta medida, un engreído _"único en su especie"._ Un hombre que, en estos instantes, no podía evitar sentirse, por primera vez, un tanto fuera de lugar en toda esta situación, pues claro, ¿Qué hacía alguien como él en la Metrópolis? ¿Con que necesidad se debía su presencia aquella noche fría? Tranquilamente podría estar en la Mansión de los Vengadores, ahogando sus culpas en alcohol de forma silenciosa como había estado soliendo hacer desde hace semanas, tras aquel incidente con el _"patriótico"_ Steve Rogers, alias Capitán América; sin embargo, no lo estaba, estaba en esa fiesta repleta de personas de todas clases sociales con una copa de alcohol en su mano y un traje bastante costoso, aunque su pelo y el vello facial, resaltaban lo contrario.

 _Deplorable._

Miraba desinteresado a sus alrededores, a los hombres _–_ _de seguro grandes fortunas_ _–_ hablando con mujeres de vestidos escotados, con sus risas sutiles y sonrisas falsas. Otros invitadoscomo observaban, al parecer, anonadados, como una hermosa mujer _–no iba a negarlo, tenía un gran atractivo –_ pasaba por al lado, sobre todo en dos hombres; inclusive, alcanzó a oír el comentario de uno de ellos.

— **Wow. —** Dijo en una especie de suspiro y miró con una sonrisa a la persona con quien charlaba, un pelinegro que llevaba puestos unos anteojos negros. **— Bonita —** Sin embargo, enseguida se recompuso en su comentario **—Lo siento, mal hábito, no me haga caso ¿de acuerdo?**

Continuaron con la charla, en la cual, Tony no prestó más atención, pues, no venía exactamente a observar a la gente o a beber alcohol _–bueno si, pero en parte–_ sino por una petición especial del anfitrión de esta reunión, si fuera por él, ni siquiera se habría tomado la molestia en pisar un pie fuera del taller en el que se internaba por noches, solo para acallar los demonios de su cabeza; no obstante, le era imposible.

 _Estaba acorralado, otra vez._

Entre todo el bullicio de la gente y la suave música, una voz enérgica y por así decir chillona, llamó su atención:

— **¡Señor Stark! —** Se escuchó con una suma alegría.

 _Los demonios no solo estaban en su cabeza._

Anthony se volteó y como si fuera de forma automática, una pequeña mueca salió de él, una sonrisa forzada.

— **Alexander. —** Respondió el castaño, acercándose a estrechar la mano con aquel treinta añero que, además de apretar las manos con el mayor, una pequeña risa salió de él.

 _Como detesta eso de él._

— **Preferiría mejor que me digas simplemente Lex, Tony. ¿Puedo decirte Tony no? Así nos evitamos las formalidades. —** Nuevamente carcajeo, no era buena señal **—Después de todo, nos conocemos ya hace bastante…—** Definitivamente, no lo era.

— **Como quieras. —** Soltó su mano con algo de dificultad, debido a que Alexander Luthor Jr. había impuesto algo de resistencia e intentó cambiar el tema **—Debo decirte que todo esto es maravilloso.**

— **Me alegro que te guste. —** Puso sus manos en jarras con una radiante sonrisa y antes hablar apretó ligeramente los labios **—¿Sabes? Por un momento creí que no vendrías, aunque, es entendible, con todo lo ocurrido. —** Soltó una minúscula risotada y seguidamente dijo en un tono muy por lo bajo, queriendo que solo él le escuchase **—Por un momento…sentí una terrible preocupación por ti. —** Sin quitar la expresión de su rostro, acercó las yemas de sus dedos a las del mayor, rozando la piel con la ajena y con ambos cuerpos en una distancia muy escasa.

El hombre de hierro no pudo evitar ponerse tenso y como reflejo, alejarse unos pasos de Lex quien, como respuesta, hizo más notoria su sonrisa. Adoraba poner a prueba los nervios de su invitado, más con esos _…" juegos",_ sabía a la perfección como podían ser tan sutiles y a la vez obvios en Tony Stark.

Aun así, solo fingió no notarlo.

— **¿Sabes Tony? —** Dijo de vuelta luego de un pequeño silencio que, para Stark, pareció eterno **—Me gustaría que te quedases hasta después de la fiesta, ya que, necesito de tu opinión sobre algo, ya sabes, de genio a genio. —** Lo señaló a él y luego así mismo con ambas manos.

¿Por qué no le sorprendía? ¿Por qué estaba sintiendo de nuevo ese horrible dolor de cabeza y esa desagradable sensación en el pecho? Esa necesidad de irse inmediatamente luego de insultarle con todas sus energías le era urgente, pero no podía decir una sola palabra de sus labios ni moverse, solamente asintió con su cabeza, era suficiente respuesta para Lex.

 _Siempre era lo mismo con este psicótico._

Para cuando las horas volaron al igual que las personas de aquel edificio, el clima cambió totalmente para Anthony, toda esa aparente calidez de todas esas personas charlando y riendo, cambió abruptamente como el escenario en el que se encontraba, ya no estaba en un salón grande, la habitación era mucho más pequeña y más fría en todo sentido, era como su taller, pero este, este tenía un ambiente muy desagradable, a pesar de que no era la primera vez que se encontraba ahí.

— **¿Qué es esto? —** Preguntó el castaño arqueando una ceja, teniendo en frente a él un pequeño trozo de mineral xeno radiactivo, conocido mejor, como _kryptonita_.

— **Un arma. —** Respondió de forma automática, encontrándose detrás de él mientras desenvolvía un dulce tranquilamente, aunque más bien, solo lo abría y lo cerraba, haciendo un ruido un tanto molesto **—Pero prefiero llamarlo, un plan de disuasión, suena mucho mejor ¿No crees?**

— **Y explícame, plan de disuasión…—** Tony se volteó, no agradándole para nada a donde iba todo esto **—¿Qué tengo que ver yo con todo esto?**

— **Digamos, tienes tanta experiencia con cosas que caen del cielo, de bestias de otros planetas apareciendo en la ciudad, que te creí lo bastante conveniente para este tipo de cosas.** —Comentó en una sonrisa, recordándole al mayor esos días en los que el conocido hijo de Laufey, Loki, había venido a la Tierra trayendo consigo caos junto con los Chitauri. Lo único que podía relacionar Stark con esos días, eran los constantes ataques de ansiedad que lo atormentaban, tal y como ahora; sin embargo, Lex no se detuvo ahí **—Solo necesito que me ayudes, ambos tenemos la mente, la personalidad y el dinero Tony, podremos evitar catástrofes a niveles intergalácticos y que el día de mañana, nuestros seres queridos no tengan que estar saludando con flores a los** **tiranos** **o** **sus ciudades no vuelven por los aires** **con intenciones de ser destruidos.**

Nuevamente otro recuerdo agrio cruzó por la mente del superhéroe, aquella bestia metálica que tenía una idea muy retorcida de la paz, aquella ciudad llamada Sokovia, las vidas que se habían perdido ahí y como continuó cargando con su conciencia por eso.

Sentía toda la culpa recargándose sobre él en este mismo instante, pero no iba a caer ante él.

 _No iba a dejar que lo siguiera manipulando._

— **Aun así…—** Dijo tras un suspiro totalmente pesado **—¿Qué te hace pensar que lo haré?**

 _Otro error más._

Luthor se acercó tranquilamente a él, una sonrisa siniestra se podía ver entre la poca luz de aquel laboratorio, sabía cómo manipular a la gente, la conocía y sabía dónde dar justo en el talón de Aquiles, con Stark, era una situación un tanto más particular, no solo conocía su historia, ni tampoco como se sentía, claro que no, podía saber con exactitud y señalarlo, donde estaba cada herida física que le había provocado el tiempo que lo llevaba conociendo.

— **Cada día que nos vemos Tony, siempre tienes una coraza de acero cubriéndote, sobre todo cuando estamos juntos. —** Se encontraba frente a él, jugueteando aun con el papel de la golosina y sin mirarlo a los ojos aun decía **—No obstante, cada vez es más débil ¿Qué ha pasado exactamente contigo en ese incidente? Tenía entendido que no estimabas tanto al Capitán, se supone que su ausencia no debería de ser dolorosa…y estamos hablando de algo temporal, teniendo en cuenta lo que son…—** Fue allí donde lo miró a los ojos y Tony sintió hasta el alma calarse y su respiración detenerse **—¿Te haría más fuerte que fuera** **permanente** **?** **¿O solo lograría dejarte al descubierto para mí y me pudieses hacer caso?**

No tardó en comprender a que se refería y el golpe directo en él había sido certero como nunca antes, si algo así llegase a suceder, la cabeza, literalmente, le estallaría con la carga culposa, porque definitivamente, sentiría que sería su culpa.

— **Soy una persona posesiva Tony, detesto perder y seguro tú también…—** Lentamente desenvolvió el caramelo y se llevó esta vez el mismo a su boca, pero continuó hablando **—Cuando veo algo y lo deseo, haría lo que fuera, inclusive destrozar hasta lo que más añora, para que solo se arrodillase ante mí y tu…—** Hizo una pausa burlándose de manera forzosa, como intentando encubrir la ira dentro de él **—A pesar de que te tengo para mí, no es suficiente. Quiero que SOLO lo que esté a tu alrededor, sea yo. —** Notó los puños del hombre de hierro cerrarse con fuerza y temblando, ya lo tenía donde quería, pero continuaría jugando, hasta tirar la última ficha **—Podemos evitar llegar a esos extremos, si me ayudas en esto. Te lo prometo, no habrá ninguna carga sobre tus hombros al terminar.**

— **Más te vale que cumplas con tu palabra. —** Fue lo que respondió, sin afirmar y negarse de una manera clara.

 _Era increíble como lo dejó a su merced con solo unas tan venenosas palabras._

Sintió en medio del silencio unos pasos acercarse a su cuerpo que sudaba en frío, como una respiración serena estaba a poca distancia de él y como unos labios se posaron de él convirtiéndolo de un demandante beso que, obligó abrir los labios ajenos lo suficiente para no solo introducir su lengua viperina, sino también, el caramelo dejándolo en Tony; y, tras separarse, se relamió con gusto, chupándose sus propios dedos.

— **Me hace feliz que volvamos a trabajar juntos, te prometo que tu estadía será muy acogedora. —** Dijo en un obvio doble sentido y acarició su mejilla en apenas un roce, sintiendo lo húmeda que estaba la misma, pero a la vez, era fría al tacto **—Te olvidarás de tus problemas. —** Le aseguró a medias, porque, era muy probable, que no le fuera a decir que otros problemas le podría causar a futuro, prefería sentarse a ver como solo se desmoronaba Anthony Edward Stark por su cuenta, cuando viera las consecuencias.

 _Así de divertido le resultaba a Lex su relación "amorosa" con el otro filántropo._


End file.
